1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wagering games, gaming machines, networked gaming systems and methods and, more particularly, to wagering games, gaming machines, networked gaming systems and methods having multiple reel sets sharing a common reel.
2. the Prior Art
Gaming devices such as casino gaming devices, e.g. slot machines, have been popular for over a century. In general, a gaming machine allows a player to play a game in exchange for a wager. Depending on the outcome of the game, the player may be entitled to an award which is paid to the player by the gaming machine, normally in the form of currency or game credits. Gaming machines may include flashing displays, lighted displays, or sound effects to capture a player's interest in a gaming device.
Initially such devices were mechanical devices presenting one or more mechanical spinning reels to randomly select and display winning or losing outcomes at a single pay line. Today, such devices are computer controlled and some include video displays, electromechanical stepper controlled physical reels or combinations thereof. Typically these devices display game features of a base game and perhaps one or more bonus or secondary games. For example, for a video device, the game may present a base game depicting video images of five reels each with three display positions, i.e. coordinates producing a 3×5 matrix of positions for symbols. One or more pay lines are provided. Under control of the computer processor the video display depicts the reels spinning and stopping to arrange the game symbols in the matrix and where a predetermined winning combination of symbols is obtained on a wagered upon (i.e. enabled) pay line or pay arrangement the player receives a prize. Of course the foregoing description should not be deemed to be limiting since awards may be issued for symbols scattered in the matrix, i.e. a “scatter pay” and some symbols may trigger additional features such as a secondary game.
Some gaming machine games today include one or more progressive prize awards. In some configurations, the progressive prize may have a small probability of a player winning it; thus making it possible to have a larger progressive prize. In other game configurations, the progressive prize may be a small amount; thus allowing the player patron to win the progressive prize more frequently. In most typical game configurations, the player wins the progressive prize as a result of a specific game outcome within the primary or main game.
Another important feature of maintaining player interest in a gaming machine includes providing the player with many opportunities to win awards, such as cash or prizes. For example, in some slot machines, the display windows show more than one adjacent symbol on each reel, thereby allowing for multiple-line betting. Feature games of various types have been employed to reward players above the amounts normally awarded on a standard game pay schedule. Generally, such feature games are triggered by predetermined events such as one or more appearances of certain combinations of indicia in a primary game. In order to stimulate interest, feature games are typically set to occur at a gaming machine on a statistical cycle based upon the number of primary game plays. Feature games may include free spins of the base game, alteration of the base game for a number of spins, e.g. making one or more symbols wild or altering the symbol sets for the reels, a game where a player makes selections to reveal one or more prizes or otherwise interacts with a game feature to produce, or try to produce, an additional award. Often players play the games primarily to enjoy the excitement of these feature games. While gaming machines including feature games have been successful, there remains a need for new and exciting feature games.